charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Urara Kasugano
Urara Kasugano is the youngest Cure of the group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. Her alter ego is the Cure of Effervescence, Cure Lemonade. Urara always acts cheerful to people wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. Because of her fire for her job, she is very calm and polite, referring to most of Pretty Cure with the suffix "''-san''". Even so, Urara's personality does resemble Nozomi's. The two sometimes don't think their actions through, causing together problems and giving Rin a hard time, who has to look after them half the time to try and stop the two friends from causing problems. Urara also has a very large appetite and loves food, and she and Nozomi sometimes pair up as both friends and Pretty Cure, although their friendship isn't quite as strong as Rin and Nozomi's. She is voiced by Mariya Ise in Japanese, Mun Ja Choi in Korean, and Barbara Pitotti in Italian. Her voice in English is currently unknown. Attacks Lemonade Flash - Cure Lemonade holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. Lemonade Shining - Yellow light from Cure Lemonade's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Lemonade Castanet appears. The item opens and closes, and like her first attack, she holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. Prism Chain - Cure Lemonade makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. Cure Lemonade's hands glow yellow and a chain of butterflies is formed. She sends out the two chains as whip to hit or grab the enemy. Trivia *Although Cure Dream is the leader of the Yes! Cure team, Cure Lemonade has the most unique Cure costume: **She is the only Cure whose costume looks different from the others. **Cure Lemonade is the only one who does not wear a butterfly accessory in her hair in the first season. *Cure Lemonade is very similar to Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon: **Both have dreams of becoming an actress and singer **Both have yellow as their color theme **Both have similar attacks (Cure Lemonade's Prism Chain and Sailor Venus' Love Me Chain) **Both share a close friendship with a teammate who has green as their color theme (Cure Mint and Sailor Jupiter respectively) **Both are described as the cutest members of their groups *Cure Lemonade is the first Cure to have her hair in pigtails, since Shiny Luminous is not a true Cure. She is followed by Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine, Cure Melody, Cure Happy and, to a lesser extent, Cure March. *Cure Lemonade is the second Cure to have yellow as her theme color, following Cure Bloom's upgraded form, Cure Bright. *Cure Lemonade is the second youngest Cure in the entire Pretty Cure franchise, the youngest being Cure Muse. *Urara has scoleciphiobia (a fear of worms). *Urara, along with Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Yayoi from Smile! Precure are the only Cures to have a deceased parent. *Urara, along with Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, are the only Cures to attain fame. Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star nearly reached this, only to turn it down. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and daring in the Language of Flowers. *Urara is very similar to Hikari Kujou: **Both are blonde. **Both are the third member of their group. **Both were very distant when they were first met. **Both have pigtails once transformed. **Both have an attack that can immobilise the enemy (Heartiel Action and Prism Chain). **Both are the youngest in their groups. *In her first season, she had frills. Though this was replaced in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. This would make her the first Cure to have (had) frills instead of shorts, followed by the first 3 Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure, and Suite PreCure♪ *Urara is one of the youngest Cure's in the franchise being 13, the youngest being Ako Shirabe (10), Hikari Kujou (13), Erika Kurumi (13). *So far Urara is the only bi-racial Cure, being half French half Japanese. *Urara, Honoka and Tsubomi had a similar thing is they do not have a brother, a younger brother or nephew of the family. *Urara will appear as Cure Lemonade to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message in episode 24 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Category:Photokinetic characters Category:Kids Category:Pretty Cure characters Category:Anime Category:Cheerful characters Category:Musicians